


Sex on Fire

by justforirishx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable Liam, F/M, Sex, Smut, horny liam, kings of leon - Freeform, sex on fire, shameless really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justforirishx/pseuds/justforirishx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song on a Saturday afternoon just makes Liam want Cooper<br/>After all, he just wants her to feel good<br/>Cause her sex is on fire!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on Fire

There’s nothing like a lazy Saturday afternoon spent in bed listening to music, cuddled up to your girlfriend and just being able to hold her and call her your own. Cooper was asleep and making adorable little sounds as she slept. I gently ran my hands through her dark brown hair trying not to wake her up. I nuzzled into her neck and breathed lightly on the back of her neck making the hairs stand on end. I ran my fingertips up and down her arms and sighed. I had a favourite Ed Sheeran song of mine playing – Wake Me Up. It perfectly describes Cooper and I and we listen to it together a lot. I found myself humming along and smiling to myself. Then the song changed and I knew the first five seconds just from the riff…

Me playing air guitar is no where near what anyone would define as sexy, especially when I’m laying in bed. I didn’t realise Cooper was awake until I felt one of my earbuds being pulled out of my ear. My cheeks went red as Cooper laughed.  
“Nice choice of song babe.”  
“It reminds me of us really.”  
“I think you should put it on the speakers and prove it Payne.” She smirked.  
I kissed her nose and got up to put my iPhone on the speaker dock on the other side of our room. I put Sex on Fire on repeat and it started to play. I took off my black tshirt and looked over at Cooper who was smiling at me. I could feel myself getting hard just by looking at Cooper. I went back over to our bed and captured Cooper’s lips in a kiss. I stroked her cheek with my thumb and she put her hands in my hair. I moaned into the kiss and straddled Cooper and ran my finger tips up and down her arms again.  
“I love you Cooper.” I whispered before I took the hem of her singlet and pulled it over her head leaving her in her white tube bra and her football shorts she had fallen asleep in. I kissed down her chest making her moan.  
“Fuck, get on with it Li!”  
“Just listen to the lyrics Cooper.” I smirked as I kissed the top of her football shorts.

I tugged her shorts down leaving her in a pair of black panties. I kissed the crotch of her panties making her squirm. I ran my hands up and down her legs then kissed up her thighs but avoiding her pussy. I moved back up to capture her lips in a kiss again and I took her bottom lip between my teeth. When I pulled away I sung into her ear, “Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale. Feels like you’re dying, you’re dying. You… your sex is on fire,” then I nipped her ear lobe making her moan.  
I kissed her again then pulled her underpants down and traced my finger over her pelvic bones making her buck her hips up.

“Liam, stop being a tease.” She moaned.  
“Love, just be quiet. Let me just have you how I want.” I smiled before I moved down to her thighs again and kissed the faded scars from when we were in Wolverhampton then I decided I’d better not tease Cooper anymore so I flicked my tongue over her clit and put one finger inside her making her moan again. I swear that is my favourite sound in the world. So I decided to do both movements faster, making Cooper moan even louder and put her hands in my hair as she bucked her hips up making me go a bit deeper as I added a second finger.  
“Fuck Liam, just hurry up.” She moaned.  
“Be quiet Cooper… actually…” I said moving away from Cooper. “Turn around on your stomach.”  
Cooper did as I asked. I smirked as the fantasy I had had in my head for a while now was possibly about to unfold. I leant over and whispered into Cooper’s ear, “Baby, I want to spank you, is that okay?”  
She nodded.  
“Just tell me to stop if it hurts okay?”  
“Okay.” She mumbled.  
I ran my hand lightly over her ass as I nibbled on her earlobe and whispered in her ear, “Fuck your ass is perfect Cooper.”  
I moved back and straddled the back of Cooper’s thighs and leant down to kiss the small of her back then I sat back up again and ran my hand over her left ass cheek and then raised it and hit her ass making her moan.  
“Like that baby?” I ask  
She nodded and I hit her right ass cheek this time making her moan loudly. This was making my boxer briefs really uncomfortable so I got up off the bed and took them off. Cooper turned around and smiled at me. I got back on the bed and kissed her.  
“I’m sorry if I hurt you baby.” I mumbled into her lips. “I just always wanted to try that.”  
“It’s okay Li-Li. I liked it but I really want you. Can I do something for you?” she asked.  
“No baby girl, this is all about you,” I replied kissing her forehead

I moved off Cooper and sat up and pumped my cock a few times and then spread Cooper’s legs apart. I teased her clit with my cock and then slid myself inside her gently. I leant down and kissed her deeply as I slowly thrust inside her, making her moan. I pulled away and nibbled her earlobe and she whispered in my ear, “Go faster Li, please.”  
I sped up my thrusts and moved my hand from beside Cooper to her clit. I rubbed it as I thrusted, making her buck up to meet my thrusts.  
“Right there baby.” She moaned as I hit her spot.  
“Fuck you’re beautiful Cooper.” I replied before I leant down to kiss her again.  
I could feel myself getting closer so I thrusted faster, trying to reach my peak as I tried to help Cooper reach hers.  
“Fuck Liam, I’m close.” She moaned softly  
“Cum for me baby, it’s okay.” I cooed as I thrusted.  
Cooper screamed as she reached her peak and moaned my name. She was shaking and I thrusted twice more and finally came, kissing Cooper softly.

I pulled out of her and pulled away from her lips and kissed her forehead then went down to her pussy and licked her out. I could taste the both of us, I had to admit it was kind of hot. I swear that song does things to me.

When Cooper came a second time from me cleaning her up, I laughed and kissed her.  
“Baby, I think I’m going to need to change the sheets.” I smiled.  
“That was so hot Li, I think you need to listen to that song more often if that’s what happens,” she smiled before she pushed me down onto the bed and straddled me. She played with my ear lobe between her teeth then whispered in my ear, “Your sex is on fire baby.”


End file.
